


Dawn

by GTRoxy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTRoxy/pseuds/GTRoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys going for a late night stroll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

In hindsight, it hadn’t been the best of ideas to wander about after dark. The two of them had figured they could get in a few hours’ worth of hunting for as long as their phones could manage. and avoid the majority of people being up and about. Regardless of the late hour, there had still been a few stragglers wandering as they were, trying their best to hunt down more elusive kinds of Pokemon that they hadn’t been able to find during the day for whatever reason.

“Hey, the sun’s going to come up soon!” Bokuto had tried to whisper it, but his voice had come out louder than he’d intended after the hour or so the two had been walking in silence with their phones out. He grinned apologetically as Kuroo startled beside him, turning his face to glance up at the sky before turning back to him.

“Wanna see the sunrise from over there?” Kuroo motioned to a park nearby, a small hill cresting the middle. His phone battery was just about dead anyway; he was glad there wasn’t school for them in a few hours or else he would never have been able to get Bokuto off his back over coming out for this.

“Ohoho, Kuroo-chan, that’s soooo romantic!” He even fluttered his eyelashes, pressing his hands together under his chin as he pouted his lips at Kuroo. He got an eyeroll and a poorly aimed kick for his efforts and he laughed, dancing around the other as they made their way into the park as the world began to slowly brighten around them.

“Did you catch anything good?” Bokuto quickly scrolled through his list, eyeing his recent captures as Kuroo shrugged beside him, stifling a yawn as dew caught on their socks and left pinpricks of wet.

“Ponyta, but I was really looking for a Fearow! What you find?” The view wasn’t anything spectacular, but it was enough to get more of the sky than the surrounding neighborhood, and Kuroo watched as the sky began lightening further, color bleeding into the clouds.

“A lot of Rattatas! There was an Onyx by that truck we passed by, but I wasn’t fast enough before it disappeared!” Bokuto gave a frustrated groan of despair, lamenting over the loss, before he perked up and continued, “But I did find a Ghastly! Not very good CP though, so I’m hoping I can find another, y’know, bro?”

Kuroo nodded, tucking his hands into the pockets of his shorts with a slight shiver as the wind picked up around them, a cool chill coming with it. Bokuto shuffled closer, bumping shoulders and quieting down, turning his gaze to follow Kuroo’s to watch the lightest hue of blue and white spread above them.

It was always in those quiet spaces that drew Kuroo the most, when Bokuto would hold still, as implacable as he was, and everything around him seemed to almost hush as well without his energy to feed off of. The change was always striking and Kuroo turned his head to catch Bokuto’s eye, following the line of his jaw where it curved up into his ear and the ridiculous hairdo he helped cultivate. He leaned in, drawing a surprised gasp out of Bokuto’s lips as he pressed his own fleetingly to his cheek, small and chaste and lingering only for a few seconds before Bokuto turned towards him and pecked him on the lips, the curve of his own tilting up in amusement and affection dancing in his eyes.

“C’mon, I bet my mom will make us some pancakes for breakfast!” Bokuto grabbed his hand, drawing it out of the warmth of his pockets to wrap it in his own, and marched them off in the direction they had come, strides quick and sure as dawn broke above them, and Kuroo decided maybe he could take a nap after breakfast and convince Bokuto to lie down with him, whether he slept or not.

He knew they’d be out again within the next few hours on another hunt, especially if Bokuto had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> First work posted on ao3. o9 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
